


Stucky oneshot~ it's stars AND stripes

by maythefandomsbewithyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythefandomsbewithyou/pseuds/maythefandomsbewithyou
Summary: Steve and Bucky go to pride. Based on a prompt: Person A: "you look like a beautiful rainbow." Person B: "I don't want to be a rainbow"





	Stucky oneshot~ it's stars AND stripes

Bucky looked at himself in the full-length mirror in his room and his jaw dropped. Today he and his boyfriend Steve Rogers, yes Captain America, would be attending pride. Begrudgingly, he had allowed his boyfriend pick his outfit (what could he say, he was a sucker for the puppy eyes.) Speaking of his boyfriend, Steve was leaning against the door frame observing his childhood sweetheart with a smile. Bucky was wearing a red jacket over a tight, black tank top that said “Let me be perfectly queer”, light blue skinny jeans and bright green converse. Steve looked Bucky up and down as he frowned at the mirror. Steve giggled slightly, causing Bucky to turn and look at him. Steve was wearing pink canvas shoes, dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with his shield on it that said “It’s stars and stripes”. Bucky only glanced at Steve for a moment before rolling his eyes before turning back to the mirror to fix his long hair . After being spotted Steve walked across the room, to hug his boyfriend from behind. 

“Stop fussing, you look like a beautiful rainbow.” Steve murmured as he planted kisses on Bucky’s left shoulder, where his metal arm met flesh.

“I’m a deadly assassin, I don’t want to look like a beautiful rainbow.” He muttered. Now satisfied with his hair, he turned back to Steve. “How come you don’t look like a unicorn threw up on you?”

Steve giggled, “Because I’m Bi and you mister…” he booped Bucky’s nose, “Are gay.” He darted out of the room so Bucky couldn’t get him back. Chuckling at his boyfriend’s childishness, he followed him through the door.

They got into their car and drove to a few blocks away from the parade. They parked the car and decided to walk the last few blocks as the traffic was crazy. Steve was so excited he was practically skipping. Bucky tried his best not to laugh at his adorable, dorky boyfriend. 

They turned the final corner and their jaws dropped. There must have been thousands of people and there was a gay pride flag on every other lamppost. There were thousands of people in brightly coloured clothing, some with face paint on, some with pride flags wrapped around them like capes. Bucky and Steve stared in awe at the spectacle surrounding them. A lot had changed since the forties. Finally, they lived in a world that would accept their love.

Steve dragged Bucky by the hand to go get a pride flag for them. After receiving it, Steve swooped it around both of them by putting his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky laughed and snuggled into Steve as they walked.

While they were mooching around, they hear a series of homophobic slurs. Turning around they notice several signs saying things like “Homosexuality is sin” and “Gays will burn in hell”. They then spot one that says, “Cap wasn’t iced for you faggots.”  
Steve looked at Bucky, then back to the people with the signs. His eyes glinted mischievously as he realised they hadn't noticed them yet. He put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, gaining the attention of some of the people with signs and even a news crew. He pointed at the sign mentioning him, “I went into the ice for freedom and this is what it looks like!” He turned to Bucky, kissing him full on the lips. Bucky grinned into the kiss and displayed his middle finger to the homophobic on lookers. They knew rightly this was being broadcasted live.

In Avengers tower, Tony spits his coffee at the T.V. “IS THAT CAP AND BARNES!?!”

“Yep”, Natasha states plainly, showing little surprise and slight amusement in her reaction.

“SINCE WHEN WAS STEVE THAT SASSY?!?”

“Since always, have you even met him?”


End file.
